


To Heal

by Lizardbeth



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: Rey goes to find Ben, when she wakes alone. There's one last thing from his old life he wants to undo.





	To Heal

**Author's Note:**

> For Week #13 prompt of "Kyber" at Tumblr

Rey’s not surprised to find Ben left the bed when she stirs, prodded awake by some turmoil in the bond. He’s been gnawing at something for several days that he’s not been ready to share.

She pads out to the common area to find him dressed in an undertunic and sleep shorts, sitting at the table. His hair is an untamed, spectacular mess that she immediately wants to sink her fingers into.

But before she can do it, she recognizes that mess on the table is what’s left of his lightsaber. The hilt’s in pieces, exposing the inner mechanisms, and the vents are detached. Rey stares, confused by what he’s done. He couldn’t have done a more thorough job if he’d just cut it to pieces with hers. “Ben? What are you doing?”

He doesn’t look at her, though he shows no surprise that she’s there. “I didn’t want to bleed the crystal,” he murmurs. He opens his hand to display the kyber crystal in his palm. She leans nearer, drawn to it and its muted song. “Snoke said if I couldn’t even hurt a rock, I was useless to him. That my grandfather would be disappointed.”

She wishes she could kill Snoke herself for that. It fills her with rage every time Ben tells her something of his time with that manipulative lying bantha dung. She slides into the seat beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder in comfort. “Your grandfather would be proud of you,” she reminds him. “He chose the Light, too.”

He turns his head to press a grateful kiss to her temple. “I was wondering if I could… heal it back.”

Intrigued, she looks again at the crystal. Up close the fine red threads through its lattices are visible. “Is that possible?”

“Not that I know of. But how many Dark Siders try?” he asks. He has a point, since not many return at all to the Light, and fewer survive. The books are no help, since they don’t talk about Sith techniques or how to fix them.

Ben closes his hand around the crystal again in a tight fist. “But I don’t know. It could destroy the crystal. I-- I’ve already hurt it enough.”

She closes her hand over his and the crystal inside. “You’re not going to hurt it.” There is nothing but confidence in her voice; she _knows_ this. “We’ll do it together.”

Ben brightens and his back straightens from the sorrowful hunch in his shoulders. They both know it’s the right solution as soon as she says it. Together they can do anything; they already have, and they can do this, too.

He turns his head and it still feels like a gift when he smiles. “Ready?”

With anyone else, she’d ask if he was sure, but with Ben, she already knows. “Let’s do it.”

They face each other, palms pressed together and the kyber crystal between.

 _It aches and trembles, afraid. Rey soothes it, bathes it in Light, so it calms, while Ben, so delicately, reaches within. The Force is all around them, full of life outside the_ Falcon _in the lush greenery of Chandrila._

_Please, Ben whispers to the Force, help me. Help me heal what I hurt._

_He doesn’t demand the help or seize it, yet there’s power behind his plea. The Force answers. It surges between them, and brilliance rushes through her._

She blinks, leaning back, as the crystal between them streams light between their fingers. The light ebbs, and she knows before their hands open that it’s healed. Its heart is strong and clear now-- the wound healed completely.

Eyes shining with wonder, Ben gazes on it in his palm. “We did it. I can make a new saber now.”

But a new saber seems like a terrible waste, when the bond is still shimmering between them, eager to draw them together. She plucks the crystal out of his hand and sets it gently on the table. “Later. We’re not done yet.”

She takes his hand and he follows her back to bed, while behind them, Ben’s kyber crystal shines and seems to purr with contentment.


End file.
